Domina Canticum
by mizsouthernbelle
Summary: Noel Hollingberry goes to a school in AL,USA. What will happen when something curious happens to their school and all the students have to go to Hogwarts for the year? What relationships will Noel form? What secrets will Noel learn about her past? 1st FF
1. Prologue

**I know this is really, really short, but I just wanted to introduce the story. Hope you like it! :D **

"Now for some start of year announcements, let me remind all you first years to listen to the prefects as they give you instructions. What they tell you may be very valuable information. Also, some of you have been wondering that the extra table that has been added to the Great Hall is for. Within the next week, we will be joined by some American friends, who's learning facility, has, um, been destroyed…"

Murmurs arose all over the great hall. _American students coming to Hogwarts? And what was with the tone that Dumbledore used when he said that their school had been destroyed? _

"Now, now, they will be staying with us for the year while an investigation is being held at their school. When they arrive, I want all of you to give them a Hogwarts welcome and be on your best behavior. With that being said, I wish all of you a good year!"


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

"Noel! Slow Down!" My friend Avril called.

"Not my fault that Saevio is faster than Rosa." I replied gesturing to the onyx colored Pegasus I was riding. "We're almost there anyway."

The huge castle came into view before I could get the words out of my mouth. As we came closer I could see students gathered by the open windows watching us. Saevio tossed his head, enjoying the attention he was receiving. I petted his neck as we landed. I could hear the thud of hooves as the other pegasi landed carrying my classmates. An old man with a long silvery beard and kind eyes appeared before us with a warm smile. The headmistress of our school, Professor Carmichael, came to meet him.

"Oh Albus! It's been to long!" She exclaimed as she dismounted her brown pegasus, Venus.

"Emeline, so good to see you! We had a stable built for your pegasi, it's too your left, and once you're done I'll send Professor McGonagall to show you to your rooms." He turned to walk away but paused and turned his head, "And welcome to Hogwarts."

Professor Carmichael instructed us to dismount our pegasi and lead them to the stable.

Though it was new, if someone had told me that the stable was one hundred years old, I would have believed them. The style that it was built in was a very old style and the details were very intricate, which nobody did anymore. It was absolutely beautiful.

I untacked Saevio and put him in one of the stalls.

"Minerva!" I heard Professor Carmichael call from behind me. I turned around to see Professor Carmichael give her a hug which Minerva, or Professor McGonagall I presumed, returned with a less than enthusiastic look on her face.

"Nice to see you Emeline." She paused and forced a smile. "If you're done with your pegasi, I'll show you and your students to your rooms." Professor McGonagall looked past Professor Carmichael to us.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor." She said to us.

Some of us muttered "Hello" or "Nice to meet you" as we were taught.

"Well then, follow me." She said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the stables.

I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the old castle. The portraits were another thing that amazed me. Some of them smiled and waved while others just watched us intently.

When we had wandered for what seemed like forever, we arrived at a portrait of a woman in a long purple dress. She had long, curly golden-blonde hair, and kind dark green eyes.

Professor McGonagall turned to us.

"To get in your common room, you must give Evangeline, the woman in the portrait, the password which is," she turned to the woman, "Phoenix heart."

The portrait swung open to reveal a stone passageway that we all went into.

Avril turned to me, "Hey, your middle name is Evangeline."

"Uh huh." I murmured absently as I continued to observe my surroundings.

"Professor Carmichael, your room will be to the right, the rest of you follow me."

Professor Carmichael went into the opening in the passageway to the right while we continued on.

The room that the passageway led to was filled with big armchairs in a dark purple color. A cozy fireplace was in one of the walls. I could easily call this place home for the next year.

"It is to my knowledge that you're school is divided into three houses," She paused and a couple of us nodded, "To your right and up the stairs is the Ipsum dorms, straight and up the stairs is the Aliquam dorms, and left and up the stairs in the Xysticus dorms. You'll have an hour to refresh yourselves before the evening meal, and then one of our seventh year students will come and lead you to the Great Hall where you will be introduced to the students." Professor McGonagall paused as if to ask for questions, and when no one said anything she turned and left.

One of the girls, Summer, plopped down on one of the couches and exclaimed, "I love this place already!"

"Tell me about it! It's gorgeous!" Another girl, Jade, agreed.

"Well, as beautiful as this room is, we better go 'refresh ourselves' before 'the evening meal.'" Avril said imitating Professor McGonagall's crisp accent.

I elbowed her in the ribs. "Summer and Jade are right, this place is beautiful, we should all be very thankful that we are allowed to stay here. And to show our thanks," I eyed Avril, "We should be on our best behavior."

Avril muttered under her breath, "No promises."

I rolled my eyes and smiled playfully. "Alright, let's go get ready for dinner." I said with my mild southern drawl.

We divided off into our houses and walked up the stairs.

The top of the stairs revealed a long room with six four-post beds on two of the walls, which perfectly fit all the girls in our house. The walls were a pale blue and the beds were decorated with silver and blue comforters, according to our house colors. There were french door dividers between each bed. I picked the bed closest to the far end of the room. All of our bags were sitting in a row along the back wall. I grabbed my navy duffel bag and unpacked my clothes.

I pulled one of the dividers over so that I could change from my jeans and t-shirt into my dress uniform. Our dress uniforms were the uniforms that we wore on special occasions. They were dresses in our house color, blue for Aliquam, yellow for Ipsum, and red for Xysticus. The dresses had two inch sleeves and the skirt of the dress came down to about two inches above our knees. We also had to wear two and a half inch silver heels with our uniform (for some reason the woman who came up with our dress uniforms must have liked the number two). When it was cold outside we wore gray pea coats that did almost nothing to keep us warm.

I pulled my blue dress on, but waited to put on my heels, those things could kill a person.

I moved the divider back and sat on my bed. _Yes_, I thought to myself, _I could easily call this place home_.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Please, please, please R & R!**

**Here are some pictures that might better give you an idea of what some of the things in the story look like:**

**Saevio- **

.

**Venus-**

.

**Rosa-**

.com/etiket/nike-air-pegasus-wiki/nike-air-pegasus-wiki_

**Stables- **

**Common Room-**

.com/files/2011/09/38/1/806/8068288/9cb4f6a34ce15ccd_

**Aliquam Dorms-**

./-cMry4GBM-QU/Tda9NcJw0KI/AAAAAAAAANQ/E65KFkAzwVM/s1600/extravagent+blue+

**Aliquam Dress Uniform-**

.com/dresses_for_juniors_at_/thing?id=29458822

/am/product/161701?cm_mmc=LinkshareUS-_-ProductFeed-_-Ralph_Lauren_Collection-_-High+Heels&siteID=85A


	3. The Introduction

"I'm so nervous!" Summer exclaimed in a tone that didn't sound in the least bit nervous.

We all looked very organized in our dresses and heels, lined up according to house.

"Don't be nervous, everyone here is very excited to meet you all." Said the Hogwarts seventh year girl who had shown us to the great room.

"You can go into the Great Hall now Heather." Professor McGonagall told the girl.

Heather nodded, the big doors opened, and she walked inside.

"Now, I'll lead all of you to the front of the Great Hall where there are chairs set out for you. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, will explain to the students about your school, Professor Carmichael will introduce you, then you may go sit at the table in the middle of the hall." Professor McGonagall said, "Ready?"

Without waiting for a response, the doors opened and she led us through. I tried hard to just keep looking forward, but I couldn't help but notice all the people staring at us. The hall was filled with whispers.

We took our seats at the front of the hall and waited for Professor Dumbledore to start speaking.

"On behalf of all of us here at Hogwarts, we would like to welcome the ladies of Domina Notoria Academy."

There was a huge applause from the students.

"Now, just so you know a little background about their school, Domina Notoria Academy is an all-girls magic school in Alabama, United States. The school originated in 1852. The students are broken into three houses, based on areas that they are most talented in. The Ipsum house is for the extraordinarily intelligent, independent, and clever students. The Xysticus house is for the athletic, driven, hardworking, and loyal students. Then, last but not least, the Aliquam house is for the exceedingly creative, artistic, friendly, and kind students.

"Domina Notoria Academy is known magically for students excelling in charms, potions, and transfiguration. They are also known for excelling in the fine arts, such as music, visual art, drama, and creative writing. I hope that you will all welcome these lovely young ladies. And now, I believe that their Headmistress, Professor Carmichael, would like to introduce the girls." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Emeline Carmichael. Before I introduce the girls I'd like to make a couple announcements if I may." She looked to Professor Dumbledore for permission.

He nodded.

"Well, like Professor Dumbledore said, students from Domina Notoria are known to be very good at the fine arts. To show our gratitude for letting us stay here, we would like to do our music program for you tomorrow at the evening meal."

She turned back to Dumbledore for confirmation.

"That would be wonderful!" He said.

"Unfortunately, I will have to leave after the meal tonight, as I have been informed that I am needed for the… investigation at Domina Notoria."

The fact that we were going to have to do our music program in front of the whole school was news to all of us. Now we were finding out that Professor Carmichael wouldn't be there to direct us? Sure she was a little too enthusiastic at times, but we had never done our music program without her.

"So, with that, I'd like to introduce all the students from Domina Notoria Academy. "

There were only forty-eight of us, twelve to a house, so the introductions didn't take long.

"Hayden Blackwell, of the Aliquam house… Avril Burton, of the Ipsum House… Summer Drakes, of the Xysticus House…" Professor Carmichael started. Then it was, "Olivia Etheridge, of the Ipsum House… Jade Greene, of the Ipsum House… Jamie Hartley, of the Xysticus House…"

As Professor Carmichael got closer to my name, I got more and more nervous. I found it weird that I was nervous, considering that I had sung on stage in front of hundreds of people before. Standing in front of all these people shouldn't faze me as much as it was. Maybe it was because then they would all know my name. _Not that they would try and remember it… _Or maybe it was just because these were the people that I would spend the next year, possibly longer, with.

"Noel Hollingberry, of the Aliquam House…" I stood up and walked to the front of the Great Hall. I looked at all the eyes that were on me. I walked quickly to the table, trying to avoid their gazes. Maybe it was just my true introvert personality kicking in, not liking all the attention, because truthfully, I didn't. The only reason I had joined the choir at Domina Notoria was because Hayden, one of the other Aliquam's, heard me singing in the shower and told Professor Carmichael that I could sing. Professor Carmichael then guilted me into joining the choir saying that if I didn't I would be wasting my gift. She also conveniently found that in my file I needed an extra-curricular activity if I wanted to graduate and it just so happened that choir was the only extra-curricular activity that wasn't full.

The first time that I ever went on stage was the most frightening experience I had ever had. Once Professor Carmichael, who was also the choir director, found out that I could sing she gave me five out of the eleven solos, with there only being ten people in the choir. It took me awhile, but after a couple of performances I got into it and found out that I really did like singing. It was just my naturally quiet personality that didn't like singing in front of people.

After Professor Carmichael introduced us to the school we ate and then walked back to our common room. All throughout dinner I could feel everyone's eyes looking at us and I could hear their whispers talking about us.

"Your timetables are in your rooms. When you get to your first class the professor will assign you someone that will show you around. "Professor McGonagall had told us right before we left the Great Hall.

When we got back to our rooms each of our timetables (whatever those were) were sitting on our bed. I picked mine up and found that it was basically schedule of classes for the week.

"_**Notes: Breakfast will be from 7:30 to 9:00 every day, lunch will be held from 12:30-2:00, and Supper will be held at 5:00**_

_**Monday-**_

_9:00-10:00 Transfiguration, 10:00-11:00 Defense Against The Dark Arts, 11:00-11:30 Break, 11:30-12:30 Herbology, 2:00-3:00 Break, 3:00-4:00 Transfiguration, 4:00-5:00 Arithmancy_

_**Tuesday-**_

_9:00-10:00 Transfiguration, 10:00-11:00 Charms, 11:00-11:30 Break, 11:30-12:30 Charms, 2:00-3:00 Break, 3:00-4:00 Transfiguration, 4:00-5:00 Arithmancy_

_**Wednesday-**_

_9:00-10:00 Potions, 10:00-11:00 Defense Against The Dark Arts, 11:00-11:30 Break, 11:30-12:30 Herbology, 2:00-3:00 Break, 3:00-4:00 History of Magic, 4:00-5:00 Potions, 12:00-1:00 Astronomy_

_**Thursday-**_

_9:00-10:00 Potions, 10:00-11:00 Muggle Studies, 11:00-11:30 Break, 2:00-3:00 Break, 3:00-4:00 Defense Against The Dark Arts, 4:00-5:00 Potions_

_**Friday-**_

_9:00-10:00 History of Magic, 10:00-11:00 Muggle Studies, 11:00-11:30 Break, 11:30-12:30 Herbology, 2:00-3:00 Break, 3:00-4:00 Defense Against The Dark Arts, 4:00-5:00 Charms"_

I had gotten all the classes that I wanted to take. I sat down on my bed and put my schedule down on the side table. I stared up at the top of the bed curtains. _This outta be interesting._


	4. New Friends

"Rise and shine ladies!" A screeching voice said, awakening me from my dreamless sleep. Startled, I sat straight up in my bed. There was a floating letter with a face that was screaming at us.

"Although I left last night I wanted to send you this letter to make sure you got up on time. So up, up, up before you miss breakfast." It continued. "With love, Professor Carmichael."

"Well that sure got me up." Hayden said.

"Yeah really!" Shyla, another girl, complained.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. I went to the chest sitting at the end of my bed and grabbed another one of our house uniforms, this one was different than the dress uniform, but only because it was made of less expensive material. The uniform was still a dress. It had a high neckline and came down to our knees. It was fitted around the waist and again it was in our house colors. We also had to wear the same terrible silver heels.

"Ready?" Hayden asked after I had changed.

"I guess." I replied as I started down the stairs.

There were a lot of nervous girls congregated in the common room.

"All right ladies, we can do this! Let's show 'em what Alabama's got!" Avril shouted.

Everyone smiled, knowing that they could always depend on Avril to break the tension. We waited for a couple more girls to get ready so that we could all go together. We were the newbies and we knew that we had to stick together, especially on the first day.

We walked down to the Great Hall and took our seats at the middle table. Before anyone had time to put any food on their plates, owls filled the Great Hall. Letters, packages, and postcards were dropped everywhere. A few people from Domina Notoria got a letter or package, but not many. I didn't get anything, but that wasn't out of the usual…

After we ate, a bell chimed and everyone got up. I assumed that it was the bell for the first class I grabbed my schedule (timetable, whatever you want to call it) out of the pages of one of my textbooks.

"_**Tuesday**__-_

_9:00-10:00 Transfiguration"_

I had no idea where to even start looking for a Transfiguration class. I considered asking one of the teachers, but the only one I saw was a man in black robes that had a cold looking face, and truthfully, was sort of scary looking.

_Come on Noel, you can do this. _I tapped the shoulder of the boy in front of me. He had flaming red hair and when he turned around I noticed a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Um, excuse me, where is the Transfiguration class?"

"Now why would a pretty thing like you want to go to that dreadful place?" He asked.

"Um, well—" I didn't really know what to say besides that it was my first class. I could feel my face turn bright red. "Well… it's my first class. I'm new here and- "

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, I was just messing with you." He said with a wide smile on his face. "I'll take you there since I have a free period."

We walked a little and he stopped in front of a large classroom that was already half-filled.

"Well, this is it. Have fun, although I do have to warn you, McGonagall's strict." He said.

"Thank you." I said as he started to walk off. "For showing me… where the class is."

"You're quite welcome, need any more help, just ask." He said with a smile. "Name's Fred by the way."

I smiled as I walked into the classroom and took one of the only empty seats… which just happened to be at the very front of the classroom.

The late bell chimed and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to quiet the class. I looked around to see if there were any other girls from Domina Notoria. Hayden was sitting next to a girl with short brown hair and hard looking face. She had a green crest on her robes. Hayden seemed to be getting along with her.

"I would like to welcome all our new students to the class. I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be teaching you Transfiguration. I will warn you, I do not tolerate any fooling around. With that, I will now assign our new students a guide to show them around. Hogwarts students, if you are assigned a new student, I expect you to be helpful. Now, it seems that we only have three Domina Notoria students in this class. Hayden Blackwell, your guide will be Pansy Parkinson."

Hayden smiled to the girl she was sitting beside.

"Olivia Etheridge, your guide will be Hermoine Granger. And, let's see, Noel Hollingberry, your guide will be Luna Lovegood.

"Now if I you are a new student, please stay after class to meet your guide. Which means Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger, and Miss Lovegood will need to stay after class as well. Now, we will start on today's lesson."

After an hour had passed the bell chimed again to signal the next class. I almost left when I remembered that I had to stay after class to meet my guide.

"Miss Hollingberry, this is Miss Lovegood. She will take you around to your class, and if you have any questions, you may ask her." Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm Luna." She said in a light airy voice then stuck out her hand.

"Noel." I replied as I took her hand and shook it.

"What's your next classs?" She asked as we walked out of the classroom.

I took out my schedule and read:

"_**Tuesday**__-_

_10:00-11:00 Charms"_

"Charms." I replied.

"That's with Professor Flitwick. You'll like him. He's very nice."

"Hmmm." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Are you singing in the choir tonight?"

I had completely forgotten about singing tonight. All of a sudden I got really nervous.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's lovely. I really enjoy music." She said staring off into the distance.

"Me too."

"Well, here we are." She said.

I sort of spaced out during Charms. It was one of my favorite subjects, and I loved learning, but all I could think about was _I have to sing in front of the whole school tonight_.

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Pictures for this chapter:**

**Aliquam Uniform Dress-**.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?catalogId=34072&storeId=13065&productId=4037434&langId=-1&_$ja=tsid:34094|prd:Hy3bqNL2jtQ&cmpid=aff_ls_us&siteID=Hy3bqNL2jtQ-Y957Gs.79pSQ


End file.
